Episode 363 (28th July 1988)
Plot It’s a sad day in Albert Square when Pauline discovers a deceased Lou in her bed, after the matriarch died peacefully in her sleep. The news quickly spreads around Walford, and Dr. Legg and Uncle offer their support for the funeral arrangements. Ian breaks the news to Pete. The grief almost instantly hits Pauline. Pete remains numb. Several days later, the funeral of Lou Beale takes place. Many loved ones gather at No.45. Pauline infuriates with anger when Arthur is nowhere to be seen and Auntie Flo, Lou’s sister, drops hasty remarks, snigger looks and claims she’s the chief mourner. Wicksy decides that he won’t be attending the funeral, and Arthur returns with Lou’s ring in a smaller size. As the hearse and funeral cars depart the Square for the church, the atmosphere is solitary. The chimes of hymns echo throughout the church. Many inhabitants of Albert Square are present. Duncan has gracious words for who Lou was and what moulder her into that person to publish to the mourners. They say their final goodbyes at the graveside. Wicksy makes an appearance which cheers Pauline. Pete can no longer contain his grief. The wake takes place at the Vic. Duncan apologises after mistaking Lou’s name as Louisa rather than Louise and Pauline offers him gratefulness. Simon reveals that he went to visit Brian. Pete gets frustrated when the residents begin having a knees up. Pauline calms him down. Arthur begins to wrath on about the changes that are going to commence and he soon feels the wrath of Pauline. Meanwhile, Pete says his final speech. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Duncan - David Gillespie *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Frank - Mike Reid *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Colin - Michael Cashman *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Uncle - Leonard Maguire Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and back room *Bridge Street *Launderette *Turpin Road *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Unknown church - Interior and graveyard Notes *In this episode featured the first time in the programmes history of a train crossing the railway viaduct in Bridge Street. This was a special effects shot commissioned especially for the occasion. *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) and Guizin Osman (Ishia Bennison) are credited despite not making an appearance. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "You're ever so clever with words, Colin. I've never had bad news broken so nicely... I shall have a migraine, of course." *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Pauline Fowler (to Arthur Fowler): "Shut up, Arthur Fowler! No-one interrupts Pauline Beale when she's in mid flow." Category:1988 episodes